08 November 1969
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-11-08 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *There is a session from Texas bluesman and one-man-band Juke Boy Bonner (1932-1978), who had toured Britain and Europe as part of the 1969 American Folk Blues Festival. Among the other artists on the package tour were Earl Hooker and Clifton Chenier, both of whom gained airplay on Peel's shows. *The short-lived (1968-1970) Manchester band Sweet Marriage were one of the more obscure outfits to have recorded a Peel session in the late 1960s, As well as the songs on the album mentioned below, there are said to be eight unreleased tracks by Sweet Marriage produced by Peel and Walters in 1968-9. More about the band here Sessions *Juicy Lucy *Juke Boy Bonner Only session. Recorded 1969-11-08 (according to Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions). *Sweet Marriage Repeat of only session. Recorded 1969-08-11. **‘More’ and ‘Titania’ appear on the LP John Peel Presents Top Gear (BBC) *King Crimson #2 1969-08-19. Repeat. **Partly released on Epitaph **'Get Thy Bearings' not broadcast. (Please add details of session number, recording date, etc, plus any commercial releases) Tracklisting *Juicy Lucy: She’s Mine And She’s Yours (session) *Family: No Mule’s Fool (single) Reprise RS 27001 *Juke Boy Bonner: I Don’t Know What’s Going To Happen (session) *Joe Cocker: She Came In Through The Bedroom Window (single) A&M 1147 (US release) *Moby Grape: Changes, Circle Spinning (LP – Truly Fine Citizen) CBS 63698 *Sweet Marriage: Mort (session) *Incredible String Band: Big Ted (single) Elektra EKSN 45074 *Led Zeppelin: Living Loving Maid (She’s Just A Woman) (LP – Led Zeppelin II) Atlantic 588 198 *Juke Boy Bonner: Smiling Like I’m Happy (session) *Burnin Red Ivanhoe: Ivanhoe I Brøndbyerne (LP - M144) Sonnet SLPS 1512 *King Crimson: The Court of the Crimson King (session) *Juicy Lucy: Just One Time (session) *Manfred Mann: Don’t Ask Me What I Say (LP - The Five Faces Of Manfred Mann) HMV CLP 1731 *Manfred Mann Chapter Three: Konekuf (LP – Manfred Mann Chapter Three) Vertigo VO 3 *Juke Boy Bonner: People Say They Know Me (session) *Sweet Marriage: He Who Has (session) *Tramp: Own Up (LP - Tramp) Music Man SMLS 603 *Mott The Hoople: Rock And Roll Queen (LP – Mott The Hoople) Island ILPS 9108 *Juicy Lucy: Chicago (session) *Plastic Ono Band: Blue Suede Shoes / Money / Dizzy Miss Lizzy (LP – Live Peace In Toronto) Apple CORE 2001 *Juicy Lucy: Who Do You Love (session) *King Crimson: Epitaph (session) *Juke Boy Bonner Well, Well, Well (session) *Sweet Marriage: Titania (session) *Wild Man Fischer: Larry & His Guitar (LP – An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Pentangle: Lyke-Wake Dirge (LP – Basket Of Light) Transatlantic TRA 205 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear